staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1826; telenowela TVP 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1827; telenowela TVP 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1828; telenowela TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogod 08:10 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 22 Kraina ubrań; język angielski dla dzieci 08:15 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem zdobyli plany wojenne, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972) 08:24 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja chcę być duża!, odc. 14 (I want to be tall); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 08:35 Misiaki s. II - odc. 12/13 - Niedźwiedzi ekspres (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 08:45 Hubert i Hipolit - Latarnia, odc. 10 (Majak); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 09:00 Harcerski Festiwal - Kielce 2012 cz. 2; reportaż 09:25 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 26, (seria II odc. 4) (Senate Spy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 22; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:25 Klan - odc. 2300 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 4/13 - Bestseller; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Wiadomości 11:45 W duchu dialogu i pojednania - uroczystość podpisania wspólnego przesłania Kościołów katolickiego i prawosławnego do narodów Polski i Rosji 13:40 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 13:55 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 8/18 - Horoskop dla panny - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Morowe panny - koncert z okazji 68. rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego /1/; koncert 15:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 21/21 - Dom - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 30 - Fakt prasowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 26/75 - Jadło domowe; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Psi przekręt, odc. 7 (Martha and the Canine Caper); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Wielka misja Maksa Keeble'a (Max Keeble's Big Move); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 21:55 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 11 (Harper's Island, ep. 11) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:45 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 12 (Harper's Island, ep. 12) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:40 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 11 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:25 Stacyjka - odc. 11/13 - Kosmitki i ziemianie; serial komediowy TVP 01:30 Nad rzeką, której nie ma; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991) 02:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 66; serial komediowy TVP 05:30 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 73 - Nie tylko choinki mają czubki cz. I; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 74 - Nie tylko choinki mają czubki cz. II; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 15; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.40, 09.25, 10:15 Panorama: 09:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 186 (218) Nowa lokatorka; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/68; teleturniej 12:20 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 11 / 12 (ep. 11 / 12); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 78 Dziesiąta odbitka; serial TVP 13:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (84); zabawa quizowa 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 913; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Pies czy kot (Dogs Vs Cat); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/70; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Herkules - odc. 12 Szpaler (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Gauntlet); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 20:10 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą!; program rozrywkowy 21:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hobby (69); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:15 Alibi na piątek - Człowiek prezydenta (President's Man, The) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:55 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 17/20 (Dirt, ep. Ties That (Don’t) Bind); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:45 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 18/20 (Dirt, ep. What Is This Thing Called?]); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:40 Historia Bluesa (7) "Królestwo fortepianu" (The Blues (7) "Piano blues"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 03:10 Peter Sellers: Życie i śmierć (The Life and Death of Peter Sellers); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Na dobre i na złe: Niezwykły traf (444) 08:10 Galeria (50) 08:35 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 21. Austria i Szwajcaria "Silvretta" 09:05 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 21. Austria i Szwajcaria "Dolina Paznaun" 09:40 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem (7/13) 10:30 Ranczo 4: Debata (49) 11:20 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komediodramat (Polska,1997) 13:00 Rodzinka.pl: Człowiek uczy się całe życie (17) 13:25 Rodzinka.pl: Zwierzątko domowe (18) 14:00 Na dobre i na złe: Dowód (486) 14:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Recykling 15:15 Szansa na sukces: Kayah 16:10 Na dobre i na złe: Niezwykły traf (444) 17:05 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 21. Austria i Szwajcaria "Silvretta" 17:35 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Zdobycz (63) 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz 5: Aukcja (64) 19:15 Galeria (50) 19:45 Rodzinka.pl: Powitanie jesieni (19) 20:15 PitBull (7) 21:10 PitBull (8) 22:10 Stawka większa niż życie: Spotkanie 23:00 Na dobre i na złe: Dowód (486) 23:50 Czas honoru 3: Pocztówka z Hajfy (37) 00:40 U Pana Boga za miedzą - komedia (Polska,2009) 02:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 05:50 Jan Serce - odc. 10/10* - Kalina; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 6 - Sójka psujka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.40, 09.25, 10:15 Panorama: 09:20 Pogoda: 8.35, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:45 W duchu dialogu i pojednania - uroczystość podpisania wspólnego przesłania Kościołów katolickiego i prawosławnego do narodów Polski i Rosji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Warto kochać - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Eugeniusz Haneman. Fotograf w Powstaniu Warszawskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (44); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Niedziela Barabasza; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Lude z Karaibów (48); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Jan Serce - odc. 10/10* - Kalina - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Powidzki Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Tessie, odc. 14 (Happy Birthday Tessie!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 484 - Kruche nadzieje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Busikiem po Europie (49); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Bohater roku - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Mieczysław Franaszek, Katarzyna Kozak-Paszkowska, Piotr Machalica, Marian Opania, Bogusław Sobczuk, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Józefowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Niedziela Barabasza; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Anna Seniuk, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Jan Mateusz Nowakowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 6 - Sójka psujka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Tessie, odc. 14 (Happy Birthday Tessie!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 484 - Kruche nadzieje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Busikiem po Europie (49); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Bohater roku; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Mieczysław Franaszek, Katarzyna Kozak-Paszkowska, Piotr Machalica, Marian Opania, Bogusław Sobczuk, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Józefowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:21 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:11 Raport z Polski 13:27 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:51 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron: Śledztwo (8/9) 17:32 TV LATO: 17.08.12 - Łódź (35) 17:45 Zdrowiej 18:02 Motosfera 18:15 Szlakiem Odry 18:31 Fakty 18:47 Pogoda 18:49 Rewolwer kulturalny 19:05 Miś Uszatek: Kto zawinił 19:15 TV LATO: 16.08.12 - Kielce (34) 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:47 Fakty 22:03 Pogoda 22:07 Czarno na białym: praca lata 70-te 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:12 Pogoda 23:17 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Żona z Internetu - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 00:23 Powstanie Warszawskie 00:34 Infoexpress 00:45 Minęła dwudziesta 01:30 Raport z Polski 01:50 Serwis info 01:57 Info Dziennik 02:37 Pogoda 02:39 Sportowy wieczór 02:51 Minęłą dwudziesta 03:33 Reportaż TVP Info: Szczęśliwy, bezpieczny kraj - reportaż (Polska) 03:45 Czas na jazdę: MOTOINFO - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Żona z Internetu - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 04:50 Infoexpress 04:57 Sportowy wieczór 05:07 Prawdę mówiąc: Krzysztof Penderecki (10) 05:33 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (10) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 2 (26) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (44) 08:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Radykalne kroki (282) 09:45 Czarodziejki (13) 10:45 90210 2 (39) 11:45 V.I.P. (13) 12:45 Dom nie do poznania 3 (50) 13:45 Ostry dyżur 15 (123) 14:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (415) 15:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (416) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (293) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (174) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Marcysia maus (119) 20:05 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia (USA,2005) 22:05 Z archiwum X - thriller SF (USA,Kanada,1998) 00:30 Biegając z nożyczkami - komediodramat (USA,2006) 03:00 Zagadkowa noc TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 08:00 Rozmowy w toku: Usiadłam na cudownym kamieniu i zaciążyłam 08:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 2: Pod żaglami (1/14) 09:55 Na Wspólnej (1590-1592) 11:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (540) 12:15 Ostry dyżur 7 (15/22) 13:15 Bez śladu 7 (14) 14:15 Ukryta prawda (58) 15:15 Detektywi: Żart (848) 15:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Wydasz mnie? (846) 16:30 Rozmowy w toku: Czary mary, Thora młot i czarny kot! 17:25 Ukryta prawda (59) 18:25 Detektywi: Dobra córka (868) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2007) 22:55 Serenity - film SF (USA,2005) 01:20 Kuba Wojewódzki: Honorata "Honey" Skarbek i Kuba Giermaziak (23) 02:20 Uwaga! 02:35 Arkana magii 03:55 Rozmowy w toku 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04:55 Zakup kontrolowany 11 (2/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:55 Męski typ 2: Artur Boruc (5/9) 06:25 We dwoje (10) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Teresa (115) 08:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (140) 09:30 Chuck 3 (11/19) 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny 14 (8/14) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Punkt krytyczny 2 (12/18) 14:05 Sąd rodzinny (54) 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (141) 16:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 8 (16/24) 17:05 Chuck 3 (12/19) 18:00 Punkt krytyczny 2 (13/18) 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny 14 (9/14) 20:00 Kino oldskul: Gremliny rozrabiają - horror komediowy (USA,1984) 22:15 Jackie Chan: Przyjemniaczek - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,Australia,USA,1997) 00:00 Hycel - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 01:55 Arkana magii 04:00 Zakup kontrolowany 11 (12/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 06:00 Gadżet 8 (11/13) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Turbo MotoSport (17/28) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Wypadek - przypadek 5 (7/13) - magazyn 07:30 Moto-On 8 (10/13) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Operacja tuning 9 (8/12) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Jazda polska, czyli jak przetrwać na polskich drogach 8 (9/12) - magazyn 09:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 09:30 Motocyklicznie 2 (9-ost.) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Wypadek - przypadek 6 (3/15) - magazyn 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 6 (4/15) - magazyn 11:00 Legendy PRL 4 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 VERVA Street Racing Extra (2/4) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:35 Zakup kontrolowany 9 (14/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:35 Polak potrafi 7 (15-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Polak potrafi 6 - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 14:05 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 14:40 Speed on the water (3/8) - magazyn 14:55 Operacja tuning 9 (9/12) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:25 Polak potrafi 9 (8/14) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Nie ma lipy! (11/15) - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Legendy PRL 4 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:55 Legendy PRL 4 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:25 Odrobina Polski (26/60) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Odrobina Polski (27/60) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Raport Turbo 18:20 Pogoda dla kierowców 18:25 Zakup kontrolowany 12 (1/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:25 Raport Turbo 19:45 Pogoda dla kierowców 19:50 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 20:25 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn 21:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 6 (10/16) - magazyn 21:50 Parszywa dwudziestka (9/14) 22:50 Parszywa dwudziestka 23:15 Speed on the water (3/8) - magazyn 23:45 Zakup kontrolowany 12 (1/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:45 Telezakupy erotyczne 02:20 Zakup kontrolowany 10 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:15 De Lux (6/11) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Męski typ: Rafał Sonik 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 05:15 Ally McBeal 3 (12/21) 06:10 Ally McBeal 3 (13/21) 07:10 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Australię (2/6) 08:15 Doktor Łapa (7/11) - program o leczeniu zwierząt (Polska,2009) 08:45 Schudnij z Jillian - magazyn fitness 09:45 Świat według dziecka 2 (2/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2009) 10:15 Świat według dziecka 2 (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2009) 10:45 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (5/9) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2006) 11:50 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę 12:45 Niezwykli ludzie: Zagadka gigantyzmu (3/4) 13:50 Czary-mary Goka na wyjeździe (2/10) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 14:50 Rodzice na start (6/8) - magazyn poradnikowy 15:05 Pani gadżet 2 (4/16) 15:20 Bez oporów: Zaginieni (4/8) 15:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8: Pampeluna 16:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8: Musztarda po francusku 16:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (5/9) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2006) 18:00 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Zimna-Opatów (8/11) 19:00 Niezwykli ludzie: Zagadka gigantyzmu (3/4) 20:05 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę 21:00 Sekrety kobiet (11/20) 21:30 Pani gadżet 3 (11/16) 22:00 Magiel towarzyski 12 (9/15) 22:45 Słońce, woda, totalna swoboda (4/7) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania) 00:00 Seks nastolatków 2 (6) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 01:00 Pakozetka: Krystian Wieczorek (4) 01:30 Akta zbrodni: Słowo na ścianie (36/50) 02:00 Akta zbrodni: Setki powodów (37/50) 02:30 Wiem, co jem: Ser żółty (11/16) 02:55 Wiem, co jem: Masło (12/16) 03:20 Wiem, co jem: Szynka (13/16) 03:45 Wiem, co jem: Orzechy (14/16) 04:10 Druga strona medalu 2: Izabela Małysz (7/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu 3: Mariola Gołota (1/8) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:35 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Poezja i abstynencja (237) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Koniec z paleniem (9) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Speed (20) 11:30 Mamuśki: Przeprowadzka (10) 12:00 Graczykowie: Pierścionek (10) 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Zapach kariery (21) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Niezdrowy uśmiech (10) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ferdynand K. (266) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Statek pijany (238) 15:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lecznica (67) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Sztuka kłamstwa (11) 16:00 Szpital na perypetiach: Brzydka sprawa (11) 16:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Dieta (11) 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dwie planety (167) 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Ślepa miłość (21) 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Dziewczyna na licytacji (22) 19:00 Dlaczego ja? (10) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport 20:25 Prognoza pogody 20:30 Interwencja 21:00 Trudne sprawy: 20-latka ukrywa przed chłopakiem swoją córkę (10) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Statek pijany (238) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Rolki czyli total gigant (12) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Ojciec marnotrawny (12) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Czarny kot (12) 00:30 Interwencja 01:00 Dlaczego ja? (10) 01:45 Trudne sprawy: 20-latka ukrywa przed chłopakiem swoją córkę (10) 02:30 Wydarzenia 02:50 Sport 02:55 Prognoza pogody 03:15 Pierwsza miłość (1532) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ferdynand K. (266) 04:30 Kobieta Cafe: Szukam żony jak szalony. Katarzyna Dowbor 05:30 Taaaka ryba (73) TV 4 05:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:25 Morze miłości (112) 06:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (155) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Eva Luna (90) 10:25 Zakazane uczucie (153) 11:25 Zakazane uczucie (154) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Osaczona (53) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (155) 17:00 Z dolin aż po szczyty - film dokumentalny (Austria,2010) 18:05 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem 3 (7) - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Kroniki facetów z klasą (10) - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Wzór (11) 21:00 Kłopoty z facetami - komedia romantyczna (USA,1992) 23:05 Osobliwości kulturowe - serial dokumentalny (Singapur,2009) 00:05 Namiętności tropików - film erotyczny (USA,2002) 01:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:05 To był dzień 03:05 To był dzień na świecie 03:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:30 Mała Czarna - talk show 09:15 Komisarz Rex 7 (6) 10:15 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (23) - teleturniej 11:15 Istne Szaleństwo (1) - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Paszport do świata mody (4) - reality show 13:15 TV Market 13:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (41) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (33) 17:30 M.A.S.K. (33) 18:00 Istne Szaleństwo (2) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (42) - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Od suszy do powodzi - film dokumentalny (Austria,2010) 21:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (28) 22:10 Na granicy - dramat kryminalny (USA,1998) 00:15 Jazda Figurowa (12) 01:15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02:10 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:30 mała Czarna - talk show 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (1) 08:15 Golem - film SF (USA,1979) 10:00 Kolba, na szczęście! - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 11:00 Królowa Bona (1/12) 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Nas troje - Agnieszka Osiecka - koncert (Polska,1977) 13:40 Golem - film SF (USA,1979) 15:20 Królowa Bona (1/12) 16:25 Milarepa - film biograficzny (Bhutan,Indie,2006) 18:05 Krajobraz nizinny z kołyską - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 18:35 Muzyczne Rozmaitości - zespół Something Like Elvis - koncert (Polska,2003) 19:25 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 19:30 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 19:40 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Pasażer - Olaf Lubaszenko 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:10 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (2) 20:25 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Zabić Sekala - dramat obyczajowy (Czechy,Polska,Francja,Słowacja,1997) 22:20 Informacje kulturalne 22:35 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (2) 22:45 Panorama kina światowego: Apartament - thriller (USA,2004) 00:50 Młoda Kultura: NOT - koncert (Polska,2012) 01:30 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (2) 01:45 Videogalerie: NOWI (34) 02:35 Informacje kulturalne 02:55 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Olaf Lubaszenko - Zabić Sekala - dramat obyczajowy (Czechy,Polska,Francja,Słowacja,1997) 05:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (5) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 17 sierpnia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.08.1989 08:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Nielegalna przerwa w pracy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 09:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: W okopach (7/13) 09:50 Nieznani sprawcy: Student to wróg 10:25 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 8. Portugalia - W stronę Alentejo 11:00 Mazury nieodkryte: Mieszkańcy Lasów Skaliskich 11:15 Mazury nieodkryte: Z nurtem Krutyni 11:30 Piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej - koncert 12:05 Pejzaże wsi polskiej: Polska część Burgundii 12:30 Łańsk, dolce vita PRL-u - reportaż (Polska,2008) 13:10 Spór o historię. Michaił Gorbaczow - demokrata czy przegrany aparatczyk? - debata 14:00 Oblicza ludobójstwa (4) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków: Nieznany żołnierz (3) 15:30 Sierpień 80 w Stoczni Gdańskiej - reportaż (Polska,2000) 16:15 Miejsce z historią: Świątniki Górne - kowale i dzwonnicy 16:30 Flesz historii (90) 17:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: Odwrót (8/13) 17:55 Nieznani sprawcy: Śmierć na Krakowskim Przedmieściu 18:30 Sonda: Światło w tunelu - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.08.1989 19:40 Był taki dzień - 17 sierpnia 19:43 Powstańcy - Dzień 17. 20:00 Krzyżacy - powstanie, potęga, upadek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 21:00 Kto szuka prawdy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 21:50 18 strajkowych dni: Drukarze 22:05 Cafe Historia: Żelazne damy (2) 22:25 Sensacje XX wieku: Pucz Janajewa (1) 22:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Pucz Janajewa (2) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.08.1989 00:05 Miejsca przeklęte 00:30 Polska z bocznej drogi: Różowa wioska - reportaż (Polska,2002) 00:45 Kultura ludowa: Człowiek w obłokach dymu 01:10 Sierpień 80 w Stoczni Gdańskiej - reportaż (Polska,2000) 01:55 17. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79. Przeboje 35-lecia 03:10 Zakończenie programu nSport 09:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Gimnastyka artystyczna 11:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna kobiet - mecz o 3. miejsce: Korea Południowa - Hiszpania 12:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna kobiet - mecz finałowy: Norwegia - Czarnogóra 14:00 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 14:30 Speed on the water 15:00 Boks: Walka o pas mistrzowski EBU w Sheffield - waga średnia: Grzegorz Proksa - Kerry Hope 17:00 Futbol amerykański: 7. NAC SuperFinał Polskiej Ligi Futbolu Amerykańskiego 19:00 Wielkie gole europejskiej piłki (3) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Waldemar Fornalik - wywiad 20:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 21:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz o 3. miejsce: Węgry - Chorwacja 22:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz finałowy: Szwecja - Francja 00:00 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 00:30 Speed on the water 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:40 Telezakupy 09:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Rzeszowski 09:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - ceremonia zamknięcia 11:40 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 1. dnia 13:05 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 7. dnia 14:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 10. dnia 16:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 11. dnia 17:30 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu (1/9) - magazyn piłkarski (Polska,2002) 18:30 Kolarstwo górskie: Jelenia Góra Trophy Maja Włoszczowska MTB Race 20:35 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 12. dnia 22:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu: Władysław Komar - reportaż (Polska,1996) 22:30 Cena sukcesu - reportaż 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:20 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz finałowy: Rosja - Brazylia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 09:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Belgia 11:20 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 13:20 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Belgia - Holandia 15:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto3 16:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 17:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 18:00 Boks 19:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto3 20:00 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Sztokholmie 22:00 Sporty walki: 11. Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 00:00 Boks 01:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Trans World Sport 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 08:30 Atleci 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Swindon Robins 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Żużel: Liga angielska - mecz: Peterborough Panthers - Swindon Robins 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 1. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 1. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Sztokholmie 01:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 1/8 finału 09:10 Piłka nożna: Superpuchar Niemiec - mecz: Bayern Monachium - Borussia Dortmund 11:20 Bayern TV 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 15:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 17:55 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Pogoń Szczecin - KGHM Zagłębie Lublin 20:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 21:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 22:30 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy 23:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 01:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 03:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 05:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 09:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 10:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 11:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 12:15 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 13:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 14:45 Piłka nożna: World Cup World Tour 15:45 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel 17:00 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten - kwalifikacje 18:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 23:00 Magazyn wyścigów konnych 23:15 Strongman: Liga Mistrzów w Varsseveld 00:15 Mats Point - magazyn tenisowy 00:50 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 01:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 07:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 08:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 08:45 Piłka nożna: World Cup World Tour 09:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecz 1/8 finału 11:45 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League - mecz: Geelong Cats - St Kilda FC 15:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 16:00 Piłka nożna: World Cup World Tour 17:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 17:45 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 18:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 20:00 Skoki narciarskie kobiet: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten 21:30 Fight Club - Slam VII: Tajlandia - Holandia 23:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 01:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 03:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu Canal + 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:15 Ewa chce spać - komedia (Polska,1957) 09:00 Pan Am: Moneta w fontannie (5) 09:50 Zawód: Morderca - komedia sensacyjna (Niemcy,2009) 11:45 Trzy stopy nad ziemią - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 13:10 Dziki cel - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2010) 14:45 Dzielna mała ciuchcia - film animowany (USA,2010) 16:10 Moje popołudnia z Margueritte - komediodramat (Francja,2010) 17:35 Bulwar Zbawienia - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2011) 19:20 Simpsonowie 23 (19) 19:50 Łapu-capu archiwum 20:00 13 posterunek (40) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: ANPO. Na froncie sztuki - film dokumentalny (Japonia,USA,2010) 22:35 Deser: Pocałunek - film krótkometrażowy (Australia,2010) 23:00 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów (11,12) 01:10 Barbarossa: Klątwa przepowiedni - dramat kostiumowy (Włochy,2009) 03:15 Rozdroże Café - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 05:10 Deser: Opowieści z chłodni - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2011) 05:40 Na co tylko zezwoli niebo - melodramat (USA,1955) HBO 06:00 Invictus: Niepokonany - dramat biograficzny (USA,2009) 08:10 Debiutanci - komedia (USA,2010) 09:55 Wytrzymać z Georgią - komedia romantyczna (Australia,2011) 11:20 Wyklikana miłość - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 12:15 Czekając na wieczność - melodramat (USA,2010) 13:50 Przyjaciele z kasą - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2006) 15:20 Psy i koty: Odwet Kitty - film familijny (USA,Australia,2010) 16:40 Nawet deszcz - film historyczny (Hiszpania,Francja,Meksyk,2010) 18:20 Premiera: Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 18:50 Drużyna potępionych - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 20:25 Chéri - melodramat (Wielka Brytania,Francja,Niemcy,2009) 22:00 Premiera: Podstępna gra - dramat historyczny (Chiny,2011) 00:10 Jonah Hex - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 01:30 Swingowanie z Finkelami - komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,2011) 02:55 Magnolia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1999) HBO 2 06:00 Hotelik w Prowansji - komedia romantyczna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2003) 07:45 Wspólna tajemnica - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 09:10 Uliczna apokalipsa - film dokumentalny (Rumunia,2008) 10:05 Country Strong - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 12:00 Newsroom (5) 13:05 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2005) 14:45 Lipna panna młoda - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:15 Turysta - film sensacyjny (USA,Francja,2010) 17:55 Obława - dramat wojenny (Francja,Niemcy,Węgry,2010) 20:00 The Social Network - dramat biograficzny (USA,2010) 22:00 Luck (3) 22:50 Luck (4) 23:40 Wake Wood - horror (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2011) 01:10 Katie Morgan i jej porady: Są pytania? 01:35 Katie Morgan i jej porady: Więcej pytań? 02:05 Sucker Punch - thriller (USA,Kanada,2011) 03:55 Effi Briest - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2009) TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:20 Czarno na białym - magazyn 21:00 Teleserwis, Prognoza pogody 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 01:00 Polska i świat 01:30 Szkło kontaktowe 02:20 Dzień po dniu 03:10 Dokument w TVN 24 - film dokumentalny 04:00 Maja w ogrodzie 04:25 Czarno na białym - magazyn 04:55 Polska i świat 05:25 Maja w ogrodzie TVN CNBC 07:00 Pieniądze od rana 08:00 Dzień na rynkach 11:00 Blajer mówi: Biznes 12:30 TVN CNBC CR 13:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 15:00 Rynki dnia 18:00 Górna półka 18:30 Blajer mówi: Biznes 19:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 20:00 90 minut 21:30 Bilans 22:30 Koniec handlu 23:00 90 minut 00:30 Bilans 01:30 Koniec handlu 02:00 Notowania giełdowe i kursy walut TV Biznes 06:45 Ogród 07:00 Strefa relaksu 07:15 Integracja 07:30 Golfing world 08:15 Strefa relaksu 08:30 High score 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:00 Golfing world 09:45 Autozwiad 10:00 Telesprzedaż 10:15 Polski stół 10:30 Ogród 10:45 Panorama branż 11:00 High score 11:15 Golfing world 12:00 Nie daj się fiskusowi 12:15 Eurofundusze 12:30 High score 12:45 Ogród 13:00 Strefa relaksu 13:15 Integracja 13:30 Autozwiad 13:45 Golfing world 14:30 Kto ma rację 15:00 Top ten 15:30 Kto ma rację 16:00 Top ten 16:30 Kto ma rację 17:00 Top ten 17:30 Kto ma rację 18:00 Top ten 18:30 Kto ma rację 19:00 Top ten 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:15 Państwo w państwie. Jak z nim walczyć 21:00 High score 21:15 Polski stół 21:30 Ogród 21:45 Strefa relaksu 22:00 Autozwiad 22:15 Państwo w państwie 23:00 Państwo w państwie. Jak z nim walczyć 23:45 Eurofundusze 00:00 Golfing world 00:45 Ogród Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:50 Graffiti 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:20 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:35 Pogoda 10:40 Rozmowa Fundacji Polsat 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Graffiti 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Pogoda 14:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Giełda komentarzy 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes Informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 23:35 To był dzień 00:35 Biznes Informacje 00:50 Interwencja 01:10 Programy powtórkowe Superstacja 06:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 06:40 Telesprzedaż 07:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 07:40 Telesprzedaż 08:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 08:40 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 09:40 Telesprzedaż 10:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 10:40 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 11:40 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 12:40 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 13:40 Telesprzedaż 14:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 14:40 Nie ma żartów - talk show Elizy Michalik 15:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 15:40 Raport 16:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 16:40 Raport 17:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 17:40 Raport 18:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 18:40 Raport 19:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 19:45 Raport kryminalny 19:55 Obiektywnie - reportaże 20:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 20:45 Krzywe zwierciadło - talk show rozrywkowy Kuby Wątłego 21:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 21:45 Gilotyna - talk show rozrywkowy 22:15 Finał dnia - codzienny magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Bez ograniczeń - talk show publicystyczny Jacka Zimnika 01:10 Gilotyna - talk show rozrywkowy 01:40 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Top 5 14:30 Hity Non Stop 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 smESKA 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 ESKA TV News 18:05 Gorąca 20 19:00 Hity Non Stop 19:30 ESKA TV News 20:00 Dance Chart Top 20 22:00 Summer City 02:00 Hity na czasie 04:00 Polska noc Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 10:58 Tylko disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:25 Disco Relax 14:57 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów 4fun.TV 06:00 Popbudzik 08:00 Hot Summer 11:00 Polska Top Lista 12:00 Non Stop Fresh 14:00 Weekend specjalny 16:00 Hot Summer 18:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Before Party 22:00 Before Party 23:00 Hit Me 01:00 Nocny4fun Rebel:tv 06:00 Wake up mix 10:00 No More Plastic 12:00 Fresh & new 14:00 Weekend z tatuażem 16:00 Time machine 17:00 Video wars 18:00 Fresh & new chart 19:00 No More Plastic 20:00 Weekend z tatuażem 22:00 Rock the night 00:00 Polish night shift Tele 5 05:35 Buon appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 06:45 Disco Bandżo 07:55 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:05 Dzieci Diuny (2/3) - film fantastyczny (USA,2003) 13:45 Playlista Tele5 14:00 Gorączka w mieście (48) 15:00 Mroczny rycerz (19) 16:00 Straż graniczna (19) 16:30 Straż graniczna (20) 16:55 Benny Hill 18:05 Mroczny rycerz (20) 19:05 Byle do mety - reality show 20:00 Oko obserwatora - thriller (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,Australia,1999) 22:10 Siły specjalne - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 00:15 Łowca potworów - horror (Kanada,2007) 02:25 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 06:15 Zapytaj Harriet (9/13) 06:35 Zapytaj Harriet (10/13) 07:00 A życie kołem się toczy (14/19) 08:00 Pasmo programowe telewizji Top Shop 16:40 Akta Prosiaczka (10/14) 17:15 Świat cyrku - program rozrywkowy 18:05 A życie kołem się toczy (15/19) 19:05 Święty Ralph - komediodramat (Kanada,2004) 21:00 Ja chcę do mamy! (19) 21:35 Disco Bandżo bis 22:45 Różowa noc - program erotyczny 05:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2012 roku